Secret Agents
by crazygalOO
Summary: *MODERN DAY STORY* Hinata just shifted from suna to konoha. she found a awesome group of friends. many of the guys fell for her. soon the group finds out something mysterious and unexpected about hinata. read to find out which guy she choses and whats hinata's secret. after this all of there life changes. long and complex.
1. my family

**-6:30 a.m. Monday Morning In The Hyuga House. Normal P.O.V.-**

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"..."

*_KNOCK KNOCK_*

"..."

*_KNOCK-* _Get aside Neji, she's not gonna wake up like that!". A voice yelled from outside the room.

...*_**BANG BANG BANG**_* "WAKE UP HINATAAA!". yelled- no, _screamed _the voice_._

_"_**HANABI!**". yelled _two _voices of Neji and Hiashi together.

"hey, just trying to do my job". mumbled Hanabi.

"OW!". "HEY! what was that for you long haired freak!". yelled Hanabi.

"who you call'in a freak, you baffun!?". yelled back Neji.

"how dare you..". Hanabi growled.

Neji and Hanabi's bickering got louder and louder and then physical, until...

The door in front of which the were fighting, flew open. Neji and Hanabi froze in there positions, which was, Neji on the ground with Hanabi on this back pulling his long brown hair. Both looking on the other side of the doorframe with pure fear in there eyes.

There stood a very..._very..._angry Hinata with narrowed white eyes (with a tint of lavender in them) in her shorts and sleeve less t-shirt with her hair in a mess.

With a clenched jaw she slowly spoke. "If you wanna live today and see your friends...you better _shut-the-fuck-__**up**__". _And banged her door shut.

Neji and Hanabi both looked at each other and gluped, not forget that they scrambled out of there as if their life depended on it.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Hiashi Hyuga, single father of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga and uncle of Neji Hyuga, sighed after the racket was over. 'when are they going to grow up?'. He thought and took another sip from his tea.

**-Hinata's P.O.V. Right After The Incident-**

'Those people are going to be the death of me'. i thought as i walked in the bathroom. I brushed and turned on the shower. It really helps me clear my mind.

'today, my first day in konoha high school. Im gonna miss Suna'. i sighed. 'i wonder if they have a girls football team, oh i hope so'.

I spent an hour in the shower then got dressed. I put on a black bra with a white loose tank top and denim shorts..._short shorts,_ brown boot with no heel which come up till my knee and grabbed my Rebook bag and phone and went down.

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

"good morning, dad". Hinata said while coming in the kitchen. she dropped her bag near her chair and sat down putting her phone on the table.

Neji and Hanabi were already there eating cereal.

"dont we get a greeting?". asked Hanabi in a rather innocent tone. Not to forget the big eyes.

"i think u already got one in the morning, right?". Hinata said smiling sarcastically. Both shut up and looked down in there cereal.

"Good morning, Hinata. Have you all got your schedules?". Hiashi asked while putting butter on his toast.

The three looked at him like he was crazy. "did i say something wrong?". He asked while looking around confused, at frozen faces.

"Uncle, we will get our schedules in school". Neji said matter-of-factly after a moment of silence.

"right". He said looking embarrassed.

"um...ookkayy. im gonna get going". said Hinata awkwardly.

She put her bowl in the sink, her phone in her pocket and grabbed the keys on the fridge and left.

It got even more awkward between the three of them.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

**-Outside The House With Hinata-**

Hinata got out the door talking one of the spare house key's with her and kept it in her pocket. As she put her hair into a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face, she passed her father's Ferrari Laferrari, Neji's Jaguar F-Type, her own Lamborghini Murciélago and two bikes, her's and Neji's. A grey MTT Turbine Superbike Y2K with dark sap green designs and a yellow-black BMW S100RR. I took my MMT Turbine and sped off towards my new school.

.

.

.

**-Near Konoha High. Hinata's P.O.V.-**

as i turned a corner, i saw a big gate which read "Konoha High". 'so this is it'. i though as i drove in the parking lot.


	2. Konoha High

**-Hinata's P.O.V. In School-**

I found a place to park my bike.

I took out the key and kept it in my pocket and took out my phone and earplugs. I put on some music and put the phone back in my pocket.

Then soon I was walking towards the main entrance.

On my way lot of boys whistled and called out like,

"sup, babe! wanna go out this saturday night?" or "hey there hot stuff..".

And people were talking like, "who is that girl?", "she's hot" and "OMG! i love her eyes".

I just ignored and walked on.

The inside was pretty cool. It had skin colored hallways with blue and pink lockers, alternatively. All the doors were classic wooden.

"now where do I have to go?". I mummered to myself. 'The vice principal, okay. Who's the VP again?' I thought.

"um, hey. Where can I find the vice principal?" I asked a pink haired girl who was passing by.

"who? Shizune? I'll take you to her office". She offered. "thanks". I replied with a smile.

I realized that she was pretty good looking. Short pale short pink hair, short checked skirt and a pink high-top. Cute. Oh and beaming emerald colored eyes.

"im sakura, sakura haruno." She said as we started walking.

"I'm hinata hyuga" I said.

"so you're new?". She asked me.

"well, yeah. I shifted in konoha with my dad, younger sister and older cousin from suna" I told her.

"so you're sib's are gonna come to konoha high too." She asked interested.

"yeah, and- oh shit!."

'oh fuck, HOW COULD I FORGET TO CALL NEJI!?' I was panicking. Big time.

"you okay?". She asked me with a frown.

"huh? Oh, I just remember that I didn't inform my cousin that I reached". I said rather sheepishly.

"oh, okay" she became all cheery again.

"so this is Miss. Shizune's office. I'll see you around hinata, bye". She said walking off.

"yeah, bye". I said.

Then took out my phone and called Nej.

_*Ring Ring* _

_*Ring Ring*_

**"****hello?":Hinata. **

**"****hinata, where are you?":Neji. **

**"****um, I kinda forgot to call you when I reached the school":Hinata.**

**"****okay, I just dropped hanabi and heading there right now":Neji.**

**"****kay, see you. Oh and just to tell u im outside the vice principal's office.":hinata. **

**"****fine, bye":neji. **

**"****bye":hinata. **

'okay, looks like I gada wait now', I thought putting in my phone.

While I waited I took out some gum and started to chew as I sat in a seat outside the office.

"hey, hinata?", neji came up.

"hey, you ready?", I asked.

"yup, come on". He replied.

When we walked in we saw a big room which was filled with…..books, lots and lots of books.

"what the….", neji started as he stared around. I was gonna answer but I was cut short by a voice.

"what are you kinds doing here?".

"we-", neji started but I knew he would just get us in trouble.

I looked over to the women and said "oh, we are new here. We wanted to find the vice prinipal's office." I told her rather truthfully.

"okay", she said softening a bit.

"hi, nice to meet you, im Miss. Shizune." She said with a smile.

"my office is right opposite of here. And you are NOT to ever set foot in this room again." She said her hardening but changed back normal.

"yes we will take care of that. Im hinata" I said with a smile.

"and im neji" said neji, both of us shaking her one-by-one.

She gestured for us to follow her and while we where going out of that room neji shot me a look which said 'i-could-have-handeled-it' but all I did was roll my eyes at him.

We enterted a big room with formal furniture and a large desk with lots of paper-work and twenty or so bottels of….sake?...lying around the in the middle of it all, theres a lady with a big bust and blond hair, who was sitting on the main chair, passed out.

"meet our principal, miss. Tusunade", said shizune with a very usually normal face considering the situation.

Seeing our faces of horrer she simple said, "oh, this is very normal". 'this school doesn't even know the meaning of normal.' I thought.

"come here you squirts! Take your fucking schedule and get the hell outta here!" tusunade screamed suddenly then….passed out again.

Sighing, shizune picked up the schedules from the desk and shook her head at tusunade's unconscious form.

"here are your schedules. Be on time and try not to get lost." She said.

As soon as we stepped out the door, I lost it.

"did u see that? Woah! We have a alcoholic coach! OMG, this is soo _siiiiiiiiick_!". I started grinning my face off.

'this school is gonna be fun' I thought.

"nothing to be happy about." Neji simply said. "come on lets get to class" he said instead.

Soon both of us split and went to check out our first class….that is, if we found it in this big shit hole.


End file.
